


The Lonely Hour

by Lunaxier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxier/pseuds/Lunaxier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans runs away and somehow winds up in an alternate universe where nothing is the same as before.  Meanwhile, Papyrus tries to figure out what happened to Sans but the search appears to be hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tossed Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!! This is one of my first stories I've ever decided to write and I'm greatly appreciative to anyone who reads it. Comments, kudos, and feedback are very helpful so please let us know what you think!! -Lunaxier
> 
> Hi!!!! This is TheRealTimDrake!!! This is a story that i helped co write so yay!!! I hope you enjoy!! -TheRealTimDrake
> 
> Side Note: This story was also written by TheRealTimDrake on Wattpad who is my co writer and does the editing

"I-I’m s-s-sorry, b-boss,” Sans whimpered, trembling under the intensity of his brother’s gaze as sweat dripped off his skull.

 

"Sorry doesn’t cut it!  Everyday I walk past here to find you sleeping at your sentry station!  Well I’ve had enough of your pitiful excuses!” Papyrus growled as he struck Sans harshly on his left cheekbone.  Sans whimpered quietly as he fell roughly on his knee.  “Get out of my sight!  You are no longer welcome in MY house!  I’ve dealt with your worthless ass for far too long!”

 

Sans picked himself up off the cold, snowy ground and began to run as fast as his short legs would carry him. _ I have to get away from him. If not there's no telling what he'll do. But...where do I go now? The only home I've had for awhile has been with Papyrus in Snowdin. And the only other place I’ve ever known is Gaster's laboratory back in Hotland. Other than that, there's nowhere left for me to go. I am completely and utterly alone in this cruel, harsh world that we live in. _

 

_ The underground isn’t safe enough for me to live out on the streets.  I could be killed in my sleep if I’m not careful.  It wouldn’t be as big of an issue if I were stronger but I’m just not.  I’m just the pitiful excuse for a monster that always cowers behind my more powerful younger brother. _

 

_ I’m just worthless, just like he always told me I was.  I could never do anything right then and that sure as hell ain’t gonna change now.  I guess this is it then.  I’m going to die out here because I just couldn’t do what my brother expected of me. _

 

And with that ravaging his mind, Sans teleported into the forest, exhausting the last bit of energy he had.  Immediately he collapsed, his vision fading as he fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus watched Sans as he ran, malice in his blank eye sockets.  _  Good riddance, Sans has dragged me down for far too long.  He deserves to die out here, alone and forgotten. He was never any use to me anyway.  He only ever interfered with what I was trying to accomplish. _

 

Satisfied with himself, Papyrus began the long trek back to his cabin in Snowdin.  Maybe he could even kill a few monsters on his way back.

  
  



	2. The Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning before you read this chapter, it was not beta'd or edited by anyone other than myself (Lunaxier) so it might be a bit rougher than the last one. However, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!!

Sans awoke dazed, confused, and chilled to his very core.  He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings.  He was in the middle of a dense forest, completely surrounded by the looming pines.  Then it all came flooding back to him.  He remembered the fight with his brother and being banned from their household.  The memories end there though.  He has no recollection of why he was on the ground or how he got there.

 

_ I have to make a decision- go wallowing to my brother for forgiveness, live on my own, or travel back to a place I never thought I’d be desperate enough to visit- my father, Gaster’s, lab.  On one hand, if I go back to my brother, I could be injured, maimed, or worse for returning.  Though the same could probably be said for the other two options as well.   _

 

He immediately decided returning to his brother would be a plea for death and decided to consider his other options. _  Living on my own would be incredibly difficult and dangerous.  I’d always have to be prepared for a fight.  Most monsters would kill me on sight just for the heck of it, meaning I’ll’ never be truly “safe” again. _

 

However, Sans despised Gaster’s lab.  There is where Sans and Papyrus had been created, but it’s also where they had been tortured just for the sake of a few minor experiments, some even leaving permanent scars on both himself and Papyrus.  The crack in Papyrus’ left eye had been from an experiment gone wrong.  Sans also had a chip missing in his right ulna from one of Gaster’s sadistic experimentations on his bone structure.  If he chose to return to that damned place, there’s no guarantee that Gaster wouldn’t continue what he started when Papyrus and himself were still young.

 

Sans was torn.  Risk being killed by a ruthless, cruel monster or risk going back to the labs where he was created and getting experimented on again.  Though it was probably one of the dumbest decisions Sans ever made, he finally reached the conclusion.  Immediately he was on his feet, ready to face his decision head on.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus strolled into town with his head held high, proud of himself for finally getting rid of his good for nothing brother once and for all.  No monster dared to look him in the eyes too long, scared of destroying his temporary good nature.

 

Papyrus soon came upon the beautiful cabin that was his home.  He marched through the door, slamming it shut as he entered.  Immediately, he was shocked by the pure silence of the house.  Usually Sans would be creating some kind of raucous noise making it rarely quiet in the house.  

 

The house was also much cleaner than it typically was.  Usually there would be dirty laundry scattered around the halls that Papyrus would end up having to clean before he retired to bed for the night.  There was also the occasional bottle of mustard that Sans will have been too drunk to remember to hide from Papyrus.  

 

The house seemed so desolate.  So empty.  So void of life without Sans presence inside it.  Momentarily, Papyrus’ intense victorious feeling left him for another emotion Papyrus had never felt before.  It felt as if there was a vice on his soul, choking him, yet he could still breath.  

 

He quickly brushed it off.  Someone as great as him couldn’t possibly feel these things over someone like Sans.  Never.  He wouldn’t allow it.


	3. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Sorry for how late this chapter was. I've had a stressful week with no time to write so i just now got the opportunity! Anyways, i hope you enjoy chapter 3!! -Lunaxier

Sans soon reached Hotlands after his long trek through Snowdin forest.  He deeply regretted using up all of his magic reserves.  It made the trip to Hotlands more exhausting and take three times as long as it would’ve taken him had he just teleported there.  

But despite the exhausting journey, he was there now and that’s all that mattered.  He could see what he was looking for anyway.  In the distance was the large, steel building he remembers all too well.

Gaster’s Lab.  The two story tall lab that had been given to Gaster by the king, Asgore, to perform his tests in.  The building rose up two stories, with the first story housing some important documents as well as a computer screen used to monitor the underground, and the second story being used as Gaster’s private quarters, mostly though, it was just filled with books and a small bed Gaster rarely used.  Underneath the building is where the real spectacle is, though.  There were numerous stories of different testing rooms filled to the brim with various scientific tools.  There was also a floor completely compiled of cells where Papyrus and Sans had been kept during their time at the lab.

Visions of past events that had partaken in that lab immediately entered his mind.  He remembered the feeling of a being strapped to a cool to the touch, steel table as Gaster loomed over him, ready to do another horrid experiment.  Of hearing his young, innocent brother release a blood curling scream from Gaster’s lab, unable to do anything to help.  Soothing Papyrus after the experiments, gently speaking to him til eventually the small skeleton’s eye sockets dimmed as he fell into an unrestful sleep.

Sans wanted to turn around, and to give up on going to his father’s lab, but it was the only way.  There was no where else for him to turn.  No one else in this god forsaken world that he could turn to.  He was completely and utterly alone, vulnerable to everyone and everything around him.

He was filled with a sense of dread as he continued to move ever closer to the dark, ominous building, not quite ready to face what was about to happen.  Oh well, I have to do it.  He thought as he continued on his way, never looking back.

Papyrus marched through the cold, frigid winter air of Snowdin Forest on his daily rounds as leader of the Royal Guard.  Everything seemed in order, but the foreign feeling from the previous day had returned and despite everything he’d tried so far, nothing had made it go away.  

It felt to him as if his very soul was being burned. His very being felt as if it was being torn apart from the inside out.  At the same time it felt like a vice was around his soul as well, making it hard to relax or think clearly.  The feeling was unpleasant, to say the least.

He couldn’t take much more of this.  It’s torture just to live with it.  He had to try something else to get rid of it.  Anything.  He didn’t care what he had to do, he just wanted it to stop.  

As soon as this thought entered his mind, he saw one of the local Ice Caps wandering around where he was patrolling.  Maybe...if he kills this monster the feeling will subside....


End file.
